


Girl On Fire

by brittana21



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Kurtana, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittana21/pseuds/brittana21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows she should be excited about this; that she’s finally one step closer to achieving her dreams. Only she’s not really, and she knows why. One-shot; Kurtana friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A short one I did while listening to the Alicia Keys/Naya Rivera "Girl On Fire" mash. Did you guys hear it? :) Even if Rachel Berry is on this one, it's more of Kurt and Santana. So yeah.

Santana walks in when Kurt opens the door. She looks around and says, “ _I’m moving in_ ”.

 

* * *

 

“Santana! You- you can’t just come in here and say you’re moving in!” 

Santana plops down on the couch like she was already staying there and looks at Rachel and Kurt who were still sporting that shocked look from when they saw her standing infront of their apartment. 

“Why? Lady lips did”. 

“But- but that’s different, Santana.” Rachel stands infront of their new ‘roommate’. “He’s my best friend. And he’s meant to be in New York to become a broadway star just like we always planned. And you being here just throws the whole balance---“ 

Santana puts up her hand and it immediately shuts her up. “Hold your breath, Barbs. I just need a place to stay for a few days or so while I look for my own bitchin’ apartment, okay?” 

“So _why_ are you in New York?” Santana turns to look at Kurt, who’s already on the other side of the room.  

It takes Santana a while to answer, but it’s not like she wasn’t expecting them to ask her about why she was there. So she just gives them the old cheerio smile and says, “Time to be a star.”  And she turns on the tv.

  

* * *

  

Santana gets out of the bathroom and sees Kurt moving some of pillows and his blanket on the couch while Rachel was on the phone talking to God knows who.  

“So a tour of the place,” Kurt starts when he spots her just standing there. “That’s obviously the bathroom; all that pink over there is Rachel’s side. On the other side of that curtain is going to be your room. Don’t worry about your bag, I already moved it.” He points to where Rachel’s at, “That’s the kitchen. And this area here is the living room. This one is going to be my bed because even if I am gay, I can still be a gentleman and offer you my bed instead of having you sleep on this piece of…” 

“So you drew the shorter stick, huh?” Santana asks, slightly amused at Kurt’s attempt at lying.  

“Yeah.”

  

* * *

 

After eating the food that Rachel had delivered, Santana tells them that she needs to get some air.  She doesn’t wander too far; in fact, she just stands outside the apartment building and just leans on the wall there. She’s in New York. The Big Apple.  The damn city where dreams are made of.  

She knows she should be excited about this; that she’s finally one step closer to achieving her dreams. Only she’s not really, and she knows why.  

“I heard about you and Brittany.” Santana jumps a little when somebody stands next to her. “Sorry.” The person says, she doesn’t really say anything but shrugs.  

“So did New York help?” She says after a while.  

“Help with what?”  

“With you and your acapella-singing, gel-lovin’, bushy eyebrowed boyfriend?”  

“Ex-boyfriend.”  

“Yeah whatever. Did it help?”  

Kurt sighs and leans on the wall, just like Santana. “To be honest, it’s difficult, most days. Especially after the break-up. I don’t know, we still talk though. Not as often as we did, or as I’d like but it is what it is. I try to busy myself with school and extra-curriculars like Adam’s apples…”  

“Wanky.” Santana blurts out, half-heartedly, and Kurt just shakes his head. 

“Yeah, yeah tell me about it. But yeah, like I said, it’s difficult. Most days. But just, most days.” Kurt zips up his coat and puts his hands in his pockets when there was a breeze. Santana nods and just looks at a couple across the street who just gave each other a kiss goodbye and went their separate ways.  

“She chose Sam.” Kurt just nods. “It's like deja vu, only it's real.” Santana felt Kurt’s arm around her shoulder and she lets herself sink into him. “I was going to stay. But she told me to go to New York, and... she chose Sam,” her voice breaks. And for the first time after that final goodbye with Brittany, she let’s herself cry; Kurt just pulls her closer without saying anything.  

When Santana finally stopped crying, she wipes her eyes and just leans back on the wall like nothing happened. Kurt takes her hand and turns to her, “You know you’re going to be fine, right?” She looks at him, took a deep breath and slowly nods.

“Okay, good. Now let’s get back inside before the wind freezes both of our butts out here.” He tells her as he pulls her back inside the building. Before entering their apartment, he turns to her to say that she will be okay and that she should trust him.  

_Okay._


End file.
